Absolutely, nothing
by Lina1890
Summary: A short drabble between Laney, a new sidekick of the Winchester Boys, and Dean.OC


Disclaimer-I don't own Dean or Sam or the Supernatural Franchise,(but, oh do i wish). Laney is mine.:)

**Laney POV**

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself, Dean?"

An angry irritated look came upon his face and I had my answer.

"Look, that woman was has the ability to uses anger to increase her strength so when you get slightly above calm-"

"She feeds of it which makes it harder to kill the witch ," he interrupted," but what I don't understand is why doing this would get her to _**stop**_ feeding off my emotions."

"It won't..," he audibly exhaled in annoyance, "but it will stop her from getting as powerful as she is now. It's best you get a hold of your emotions now so she won't take advantage of you when it's just you and her." He rolled his eyes." "Relaxation is a primary key in controlling your emotions." He contemplated my response and agreed to participate albeit begrudgedly.

" 'Kay. Lets hurry this up so I can get some pie." I grinned at his response. A lot easier than I thought.

"Great now lets-."

"Wait a second," he interrupted yet again, "how come Sam doesn't have to do it." He gestured to Sam who sat quietly typing on his laptop.

Sam lifted his head and answered, " Unlike you, Dean, I have control over my emotions, internally-not just externally.

"It's not just that," I offered to soothe his ego, "Dean, you keep things bottled up, that doesn't help in the long run. Just because Sam is more open with his feelings doesn't make it easier for his emotions to be used by her. In fact, talking about your feelings leads one to be more... more-"

"Gay." He interrupted.

"No," I punched his arm, " I was gonna say mindful. Controlling your emotions doesn't mean ignoring them, Dean. It means you recognize them and act on them when you deem it appropriate, not randomly and uncontrollably."

"That's great Oprah, but can we skip all this pansy talk and get this crap over with?"

He smirked._ I don't know how much more I can take of this._

I exhaled and glanced at Sam and he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'm obviously not gonna change your mind. Just try to follow along as well as you can, okay?"

He rolled his eyes and sat Indian style on an army green yoga mat, "It not rocket science, Laney. Its meditation, how hard can it be?"

10 seconds later…

"I quit." Dean stood up and walked over to the small kitchenette of our temporary living space. The look that adorned his face was of pure annoyance.

"Dean, you closed your eyes for like 3 seconds."

"How do people do this, I mean…come on…no talking, no moving, no thinking? That seems a little far-fetched. For all we know, the people who invented this crap created this "weird" mojo to make it appear as if they were meditatin'. Who knows, maybe they were even possesed by a demon."

"Really, Dean." Sam and I stated simultaneously.

Dean must have noticed our incredulous looks. "What?!" he said after grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Sam shook his head and returned to his laptop, "Nothing", he said.

"Absolutely nothing, Dean", I rolled up my now army green yoga mat. He had absolutely refused to use it once he saw the bright neon green color. I compromised by letting him spray paint it a more "manly" color…which left it with an icky army green sheen.

____________________________________FLASHBACK__________________________________________________

"You can practically smell the testosterone", he commented as he held a very pleased grin on his face.

"You sure that's not the spray paint fumes", I retorted with obvious distaste in my voice. His grin fell.

He gave me an apologetic face. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you drive the Impala to the next stop". I, being the gullible chick I am, said…

"Really?!", I said with hope in my voice.

_He never let me drive his car. He knew I had a car fetish, so why would he play with my emotions. I used to drive a different car every day. Man oh man; I had every car under the sun. I mean, the cars weren't always "mine" and I didn't actually acquire them under the "best" pretences, but what can I say? All that doesn't really matter now. Anyway, I've changed since I met the Winchester boys. I met them after I tried stealing the Impala. Long story short-got caught and now I'm friends with them._

He smiled sweetly, almost…too sweet. "Well, of course you….can't", he busted out laughing. I failed to see the humor. I was completely pain stricken. He was such a freaking jer-.

______________END OF FLASHBACK_________________________

"Laney!", Dean snapped me out of my reverie with his shout.

"So are you?" he asked. I must have taken a long trip down memory lane. What the heck was he talking about?

"Am I what?" I questioned with a lot of lament in my voice as I stood up to stretch while looking at him curiously. What could he possibly want?

He looked at me innocently and smirked, "Getting my pie." He threw his keys to me and I unconsciously caught them.

"Wait…what?" Sam looked up from his computer with a shocked expression that could rival my own. He looked back and forth from the keys, now in my hand, to Dean's face.

"Are you serious", we both said.

"Yep, now go before I get the sense knocked into me", he said with a smile on his face.

I quickly slipped on my vans and ran to the door before he changed his mind. I opened the door and was about to leave, but stopped myself.

I turned to him. "Thanks, Dean…I guess you're not a complete jerk after all." Whatever comment he was gonna say was lost after I kissed him on the cheek. I exited the apartment before another word was exchanged.

If I would have stayed a moment longer, I would have saw the stary look in Dean's eyes and his cheeks turn a cherry colored hue. I also would have seen the knowing look Sam passed to Dean.

"What?!", Dean said trying to fain uninterest.

Sam shook his head, "Nothing Dean, absolutely nothing."

_Fine_


End file.
